


【fgo萨莫】一如既往

by IM24267



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM24267/pseuds/IM24267
Summary: 去年生贺的补档，现代paro有轻微女装要素
Kudos: 7





	【fgo萨莫】一如既往

**Author's Note:**

> 去年生贺的补档，现代paro  
> 有轻微女装要素

几天以来萨列里一直饱受煎熬。他和阿马德乌斯对最近上映的某部电影的评价大相径庭，争论上升为争吵，最后演变成冷战。第二天阿马德乌斯开始穿着婚纱在屋子里走来走去。萨列里无暇思考对方奇怪行径背后的原因，他专注于报纸上无聊的花边新闻，打定主意不跟阿马德乌斯说一句话。然而他视线的余光总是被裸露的脊背与大腿内侧的皮肤占满，阿马德乌斯也有意让他欣赏这些部位。因此萨列里唯一能做的就是在发烫的耳廓出卖自己前用报纸遮住自己，或者沉默地逃回房间。

如果萨列里没有把全部精力都投入到逃跑这一伟大的事业中，他就会发现阿马德乌斯所穿的婚纱除了开叉太高之外没有任何不妥。这是个有趣的命题，对方遮住了所有该遮的部位，却比赤身裸体更能引发他的遐想。另一件值得深思的事便是婚纱更突显出阿马德乌斯的男性特征。蕾丝颈饰没能柔化喉部的线条，不太贴合身体的衣料则证明他的前胸与臀部没有堆积无用的脂肪。当他高傲地昂起头，像芭蕾舞演员那样踮起脚尖在地板上旋转时，萨列里能从飞扬的金色发丝间辨认出对方肩胛骨的形状。它们几乎将他拖进那个下流的漩涡中，然而他最终还是战胜了自己的本能。“不是时候。”他说服自己，“你不能率先作出让步。”值得庆幸的是弗朗兹约好在周三下午来访，萨列里得以将注意力转移到备课上。一有机会他就将自己关进书房，尽量无视阿马德乌斯发出的声音，表现得像信仰坚定的殉道者。只有他自己明白自己究竟在为什么生气。

星期三的整个上午，阿马德乌斯都没有出现。萨列里吃掉了两块在冰箱里摆了很久、几乎有些变味的巧克力蛋糕作为午餐。之后他靠在扶手椅上，终于从整周的报纸里找到了一版相对真实的新闻。当他阅读完新闻内容，萨列里毫不惊讶地发现它的胡编乱造程度甚至超过头两版的明星绯闻。一周以来他第一次把阿马德乌斯忘在脑后，带着被戏耍的恼怒扔下报纸，却发现阿马德乌斯正站在自己面前。

“下午好。”对方圆滑地说。

萨列里想要随便拿什么东西挡在他们之间，但阿马德乌斯抢先一步抽走了报纸。“不跟我说话吗？”后者笑起来，“你又不是赌气的小孩子。”

“把报纸给我。”萨列里不耐烦地闭上眼睛，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“愿意跟我说话啦。”阿马德乌斯用报纸敲了下萨列里的额头，在对方伸手前把报纸收了回去，“我是来认错的。”

“哦？”萨列里扭头不去看他，“你错在哪了？”

“错在找了一个固执己见、古板守旧的家伙做男朋友。”

萨列里突然恶狠狠地瞪着阿马德乌斯，像匹走投无路、忍无可忍的郊狼。他发现阿马德乌斯没有穿着那条长裙，而是换上了正装：领带、高领衬衫与黑色燕尾服，所有纽扣都一丝不苟地待在它们的岗位上。从白色手套到裁剪得当的裤筒，全都符合萨列里的审美与要求。然而随着视线下移，他发现阿马德乌斯的小腿被包裹在——毫无疑问是女式的——长筒靴中。那双靴子的鞋跟大概有十厘米，而且很细，踩在地上发出清晰的响声。这几乎是赤裸裸的挑衅，阿马德乌斯按照他的喜好来打扮自己，却在最后用这双靴子来嘲弄他的审美。就好像在西斯廷教堂中完成了祷告，却告诉主教“上帝迎娶了一位荡妇”。

“这就是你的认错态度？”萨列里想要挤出一个轻蔑的笑容，看上去却像露出尖牙的野兽，“穿成这样，你准备来羞辱我吗？”

阿马德乌斯没有立即回答。他向后退了几步，以便让萨列里看清自己的全身，随后他像演奏结束后走上舞台中央那般走到萨列里面前。高跟长靴与木地板碰撞发出的声音敲击着萨列里的神经，仿佛阿马德乌斯的每一步不是踩在地板上，而是切实地踩在他心跳的节拍上。他的大脑乱作一团，只是模糊地意识到对方优雅而华丽地向他行礼，挥动手臂产生的气流拍打在他的脸上。

“当然不。”阿马德乌斯说，“我的态度是，你可以把它们扒光。”

他停顿了一下，欣赏自己这句话带来的效果。萨列里死盯着报纸上的插图，目光几乎能把那位政客的脸烧穿一个洞。阿马德乌斯能感受到对方脑海中进行的思想斗争，也能从空气中嗅出某种趋势。他等待着萨列里做出回应，因此不介意在午后的阳光中多站一会。

“我下午和学生约好要见面。”萨列里回答道，心中暗自希望弗朗兹突然暴病不能赴约。

“我把他的预约取消了，他听上去挺开心。”阿马德乌斯笑着说，“那么，你准备接受我的道歉吗？”

他邀请萨列里在地板上与他一同下沉，因为饱蘸了阳光的实木看起来温暖而诱人。但萨列里以灰尘太多为借口将他推向卧室。他们推推搡搡，交换着触碰与抚摸，如同跳起一支交谊舞。阿马德乌斯惊讶地发现舞蹈与性爱是如此地相似，都是依靠两人合作完成的娱乐活动。他将这一发现告诉萨列里，对方皱起眉头。

“舞蹈还是一种高度技巧性的表演。”萨列里轻声说，用嘴唇触碰阿马德乌斯的侧颈。他们的身体紧密地贴在一起，阿马德乌斯的后背靠在卧室门上，但他不愿意扭动把手。他明白萨列里想表达的意思，知道对方将性爱视为亲密的隐私行为和表达爱意的途径。还是别让他了解那些以此为主题的成人表演比较好，阿马德乌斯失落地想。

和他的工作作风大不相同，萨列里在情事上总有些优柔寡断。用阿马德乌斯的话来说，漫长的前戏实在是太过考验人的耐心，有时甚至会让他失去兴致。至于萨列里，他一丝不苟地进行着准备活动，仿佛那是某个神圣仪式中必不可缺的一部分。当阿马德乌斯出声催促时，他在对方耳垂上咬了一口。

“你到底还做不做……”阿马德乌斯不安地用大腿蹭着他，“难道说你想靠这些让我射出来吗？”

“你自己脱衣服。”萨列里稍微让出了一些空间，摘下自己的怀表和手套，“上半身都别动……靴子也留着吧。”

“那我只能用魔术让裤子自己离开我的身体了。”阿马德乌斯调侃道，然而他还是按照萨列里的要求做了。穿着靴子躺到床上的时候他有些犹豫，“弄脏床单怎么办？”他问萨列里。

“你洗过床单吗？”萨列里眯起眼睛。

阿马德乌斯半开玩笑地建议萨列里用领带捆住自己的双手，随后他立即为此感到后悔。他的双手和床柱绑在一起，让他感觉自己像只任人宰割的羊。萨列里将全身的重量压在他身上，而他却像在半空中无所依靠地坠落。他在喘息间断断续续地指责萨列里的粗暴，告诉对方他从来没跟谁这么做过，最多只被蒙上过眼睛。阿马德乌斯本希望能博得对方的同情从而被温柔些对待，但萨列里发出一声近乎怪叫的冷笑，用力挤进他的深处。他弓起身体缓解疼痛，不知所措地睁大双眼。

“对不起。”萨列里试图安抚他，“我没控制住……我嫉妒了。”

如果是平时，阿马德乌斯会大度地原谅对方，因为他并不真的把暂时的痛苦记在心上。他会嘲笑萨列里的假正经，嫉妒和吃醋本是一个词，对方却挑选了更为严肃书面的那个来表达自己的感情。然而那句“对不起”惊醒了他沉沦于肉体轻浮的欢愉中的神经，他想起自己并非是前来求欢而是前来求和。他知道自己该说什么，也明白由于骄傲，自己是无论如何也不会将那句话说出口的。他痛恨自己的傲慢，却无法接受抛下那傲慢的自己，因为除了那令人作呕的高傲之外，他一无所有。

“萨列里，我一般只用后入式。”他胡乱地说，强忍住叹息和抽泣。“因为那个姿势更舒服……没这么累，也没这么疼。而且我一般也不会穿这么多衣服……它们现在全部黏在我身上。跟我上床的人技术要是这么差……要么没找对位置，要么用力过度……我是会把他踢下床的。”

“我之所以强忍着不适和疼痛、被捆住双手、穿着这套该死的衣服躺在这里，都是因为你。你喜欢这些，所以我愿意打扮成这副样子。”他的语气中带上了几丝恳求，“你还要我说什么呢……？”

萨列里没有回答。他皱起眉头，自顾自地停下动作，使两人的欲望都僵固在一个尴尬的高度。“你想让我轻点吗？”他犹豫不决地问。

“不，我让你他妈按你的心情来做。”阿马德乌斯想用手捂住脸，但最后只是徒劳地闭上了眼睛，“该死的，为什么是你这样……”

萨列里没能听到阿马德乌斯对他的形容。他用拇指按住对方的喉结，把后续的话语扼死在气管中。他暴虐地开始他的进攻，仿佛之前一直隐忍着等待时机，终于得到了开脱罪责的许可。他渴望在对方身上留下淤青和伤痕，如果能刻上自己的名字会更好——这样所有后来者都会知道这具身体曾经属于过他。阿马德乌斯认为他是碍于情面而不肯使用吃醋这个词，只有萨列里自己明白他那扭曲的情感出于嫉妒和仇恨。他用尽浑身解数折磨阿马德乌斯，但那些痛苦最终都反馈到他自己身上。有那么一个瞬间，他内心的恐惧抓住了他，令他怀疑这份疼痛是上帝降下的惩罚。随后他反应过来是阿马德乌斯抓伤了他的背——不知何时对方的双手已经从束缚中挣脱出来，手套上沾着星星点点的血迹。钢琴家为什么会留那么长的指甲？然而他无心思考这个问题，因为阿马德乌斯诡异地大笑起来。

“如果这就是你想要的，”对方释然地说，“那就全部拿去吧，萨列里。只是这点程度，我完全可以承受。”

“不许——”

萨列里的咆哮被阿马德乌斯熄灭在吻中。阿马德乌斯搂住他的脖子，让上半身和他的胸膛贴在一起。他从那个吻中尝到了自暴自弃和视死如归的腥甜，这加深了他内心的恐惧。然而阿马德乌斯用鼻尖触碰他的额头，亲吻着被汗水浸湿而冰凉的发丝，颤抖着将温热的液体弄在他的小腹上。

“别停……”阿马德乌斯轻声说，“继续下去吧……原谅我。”

“我爱你。”萨列里本能回应道。阿马德乌斯被这个回答吓了一跳，但他随即故作轻松地把自己放回床上。

“而我毫无疑问十分清楚这一点。”他闷哼一声，习惯性地抓住萨列里的肩膀作为着力点，“啊……你终于找准了位置。”

“之前都没有？”萨列里恼火地问，“那你是怎么射出来的？都弄到我的衣服上了。”

“人在窒息而死之前也会勃起。”阿马德乌斯漫不经心地回答，“咕……不要掐我的腰……”

萨列里顺从地松开手，尽可能体贴地服侍阿马德乌斯，不过他的技巧没能令对方满意。阿马德乌斯吮吸着指尖的血迹，挑逗地玩弄着自己的舌头。萨列里无动于衷，他在为自己鲁莽做出的让步感到恼怒，他本可以为所欲为的。

“我突然觉得，其实被你掐死在床上也挺不错。”阿马德乌斯扬起下颌，展示自己脆弱的喉部血管，萨列里可以看到他先前留下的指印。别诱惑我，他在心中无力地呐喊，当他开口发出声音时内容却变成了抱怨对方话太多。阿马德乌斯抬起臀部迎合他的动作，一边引导他的双手抚摸自己的后腰与大腿，鲜血和渗出液随着指尖的移动被涂抹开来。相比之下，阿马德乌斯尖锐的指甲在他背上留下的抓痕显得微不足道。愧疚在萨列里心中增长，然而在他释放自己时还是咬住了对方的锁骨。

“啊……你该原谅我了。”阿马德乌斯疲惫地揪住对方的衣角，“我表现得像个中世纪的苦行僧。”

“我原谅你了。”萨列里说，然而我更多地生自己的气。阿马德乌斯没必要知道这点。他离开被弄得一团糟的床铺，脱下自己满是血迹和精斑的衬衫，后背上的抓痕因为暴露在空气中而有些刺痛。

“你得帮我把这套衣服洗了，我明天要穿它去参加演奏会。”阿马德乌斯抬手示意，“还有靴子……我是怎么弄脏它们的？”

“是我弄的。”萨列里帮他解开扣子。“你怎么不穿那套花哨的礼服去？”

“我姐姐认为那套太轻佻了。”阿马德乌斯无奈地回答，“女钢琴家在自己的演奏会现场残害幼弟，肯定能上报纸的头版。”

“现在的报纸也就会报道这些新闻了。”萨列里半跪着帮他脱下靴子，“幸好你不是穿着这身衣服去演奏。”

“嗯……怎么了？”

“否则我会在钢琴上强奸你的。”萨列里犹豫了一会，最终决定把实情说出口。阿马德乌斯瞪大双眼，几乎不敢相信自己听到的话，随后他像是终于确认了什么般松了口气。

“我下次会穿这套衣服去公演。”他笑着说。


End file.
